Showdown! Musica's Two Swords
|Image = |Kanji Title = 対決!ムジカのふたつの剣 |Romaji Title = Taiketsu! Musika no futatsu no ken |English Dub Title= |Air Date = November 17, 2001 |English Air Date = July 10, 2004 |Episode = 6 |Arc = Lance arc |Manga = |Opening Song = Butterfly Kiss, Rave-olution |Ending Song = Kohaku No Yurikago, The Power of Destiny |Previous Episode = Release the Beasts, Part 3 |Next Episode = Release the Beasts, Part 5 }} Release the Beasts, Part 4, (対決!ムジカのふたつの剣, Showdown! Musica's Two Swords (Taiketsu! Musika no futatsu no ken ), is the 6th in the Rave Master anime series. It first aired on November 17, 2001 and the English version on July 10, 2004. As Haru faces difficulty in his fight with Lance, Galein Musica rushes in their battle and hold down Lance. He urges Haru to pierce his sword through their bodies to end this fight once and for all. Summary While Elie and Hamrio Musica stare at Lance's Dragon illusion, Lance begins attacking Haru. Meanwhile, Galein remembers his tragic past where Lance slaughtered his family and when Lance's men dragged him to Lance. Lance states that he spares Galein because he is still useful to him. Lance reveals a Dark Bring and explains that he was promoted to General of the 17th military of Demon Card. He asks him to modify his Beast Sword with the Dark Bring. However, Galein declines due to not touching a sword in 15 years. Lance replies that he will find someone else to do the job. Back to the present, Galein realizes that Haru is in danger due to the Dark Bring, and he leaves to help him. Back at Lance's headquarters, Musica tells Haru that the illusion is fake and to watch for Lance's sword. Despite following Musica's advice, Haru gets bitten by the dragon illusion, and he destroys the beast. In the green smoke, Lance quickly appear behind Musica and strikes Haru. In the nick of time, Haru fends off Lance's attack. Lance continually pounds Haru's sword, and Haru finally realizes that this is the power of a Dark Bring. Then, Lance swings a wolf illusion at Haru; Haru gets bitten again. Musica tells Haru to keep his distance while Elie shouts that he shouldn't play with dogs. Lance launches a flurry of wolf illusions at Haru. Haru uses Explosion to wipe out all the illusions. Lance seems amused with Haru's technique, and Musica notices the Explosion's form looks different. Lance is enthusiastic with the battle between Haru's Rave and his Dark Bring is starting. Lance shoots a dragon illusion which Haru deflects. He catches Haru off guard with his illusions and lands a strike on Haru. On Garage Island, Cattleya notices she rips Haru's shirt and thinks it is an omen, but the Nakajima thinks Cattleya has buff arms. Cattleya thinks it is odd that Haru's shirt rips despite not being worn out at all. Nakajima tells Cattleya that she has abnormal strength. Cattleya threatens to pull off his petals. He explains to her that his "petals" are actually wings. He begins telling her a story when he was a model. Back to Haru's battle, it turns out that Haru has barely dodged Lance's attack. When Haru talks about not forgiving Lance for the Musica family massacre, Hamrio picks up the information. Haru goes off in a frenzy and attacks Lance in rage. Lance blocks Haru's attacks without trouble. Musica points out that Haru getting fatigued and attacked by Lance's illusions for Elie's sake. Suddenly, Plue jumps in to stop Haru. Musica explains that Haru should calm down. Then, Lance picks up Plue and tosses him. He sends a lion illusion to attack Plue, but Plue's nose allows him to avoid it by getting Plue stuck in the ceiling. Haru learns Lance's Dark Bring's weaknesses and that the illusions are real only when they bite. He has to attack before they bite. Lance launches a flurry of illusions; Haru uses his explosion attack to create a smoke cloud. Yet, he gets bitten due to the beast illusions' keen sense of smell. Before Lance could finish off Haru, Galein jumps in and holds down Lance. He explains that Haru cannot defeat Lance since the explosion attacks has wore out Haru. When Lance tries to cut off Galein's arms, Plue uses a chain to stop Lance. Galein urges Haru to pierce his sword through them. Characters In Order of Appearance *Elie *Hamrio Musica *Lance *Haru Glory *Galein Musica *Cattleya Glory *Nakajima Fights *Haru vs Lance Weapons and Abilities used *Ten Powers Abilities Weapons used Dark Bring *Beast Sword Navigation Category:Anime Episodes